A Cinderella Story: Harry Potter style
by Ice Phoenix 1213
Summary: Meet Jamie Potter, a girl who had a widowed father until he married another woman and died. Left with her step mother and twin sisters, Jamie faces the life of being like a modern Cinderella and meets a handsome prince along the way. Inspired by A Cinderella Story, Drarry with FemHarry, Non-Magic.
1. Part I

A Cinderella Story: Harry Potter Style

**I started to think of this when my sister was obsessing over this movie and stumbled on a fact. Apparently Rupert Grint had gotten the role of Austin but had to drop it because of him being busy because he was filming Harry Potter in the Prisoner of Azkaban. But I couldn't imagine Ron being Austin and I am a big fan of the Drarry pairing. So my muse decided that I must write this before continuing the next chapter of **_**It is Fate who makes our Choices. So please enjoy…**_

**Warnings: FemHarry, Characters who way are out of character, almost having the exact plot as A Cinderella Story aside from a few details.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or A Cinderella Story.**

Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom lived a young girl and her widowed father. Well it was not that long ago and that faraway, it was Little Whinging in Surrey and it looked far away because all the houses look the same and growing up here made this place my kingdom.

My name is Jamie Potter, well Jasmine Lillian Potter and I grew up with my dad. My Mom Lily died when I was younger because of Cancer, it was a painful time but we learned to cope up. My Dad became my best friend and I was his and we did almost everything together, because Uncle Sirius and Aunt Anna went to travel around the world and Uncle Remus and Uncle Severus have a project they needed to work on in Africa so it was just us against the world. Although I grew up with my Dad and missed out on Fashion departments and Make-up, I never felt like I missed out on my childhood. I felt like I was the luckiest girl in the world.

My dad also owned the best diner in the world, well maybe here in Surrey; it was called Prongs' Hideaway. It was a place where Diet was a foreign word and grease came in unlimited amounts. At the Hideaway everyone felt like family. It was my Seventh birthday that day and all my friends and dad was here. My friends from school were seated around me at the table when Dad and the others came. Minerva and Pomona came and placed the cake in front of me.

"Wish Princess…" said Minerva as Dad, Pomona, Hagrid, and the others laughed around us.

What more can I wish for, I had the greatest friends and the most amazing Dad in the world I thought as I blew out the candles. But as my Dad was taking pictures a woman bumped into him and he caught her. She was fairly short and a bit plump with scary looking brown eyes behind the glasses and black hair. Apparently my Dad thought I needed another person to become my mother in my life, Bellatrix.

A year after they met Dad and Bellatrix got married at the City Hall. But along with Bellatrix came her twin daughters Astoria and Daphne who became my older stepsisters. As we were having a family photo, my "Beloved Stepmother" decided to drop her bouquet and I knelt down to pick it up as the photographer took the picture. When I stood up she decided that one photo without me was enough. As long as my Dad was happy I'll be happy, but sometimes life is never a fairytale at all.

One evening before I went to bed Dad was telling me a story about princes and princesses, then I asked Dad a question.

"Dad do fairytales happen?" I asked

"Sweetie," Dad said lovingly "Fairytales don't happen in real life but dreams do."

"Do you have a dream?" I asked once more.

"Well, My dream is for you to grow up and go to college and someday you'll build your own castle."

"Dad, where do Princesses go to college?" I asked as I looked at him.

Dad suddenly looked nervous, "Well Princess, the go to school in a castle with the princes. They go to Hogwarts." He said. "But Jamie, life isn't only about princes and princesses. It's about fulfilling your dreams and fighting for what you believe in," he continued. "But remember what I always say, Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game." I said together with him the passage that was a constant throughout our lives. "But remember this book may contain important things that you may need later on in life." He said once more. Then he kissed my forehead and hugged me. Then I suddenly noticed my snow globe of a castle that was given to me by Mom was shaking, then everything else started shaking and Dad yelled "Earthquake!"

Bellatrix yelled out my Dad's name and I told him not to go but he still went and let go of my hand. I turned just to see my snow globe fall to the ground and broke. Because of that earthquake I lost my Best Friend that day. From then on the only fairytales I believed in were the ones I read in books. Since Dad didn't leave any Will the House, Money, and everything went to Bellatrix including to her dismay, Me.

So she sent me packing my things and made me stay in the attic and made me work and do their chores, almost like Cinderella.

-o-o-o-o-o-

I was sleeping on the desk in the attic when Bellatrix or who would rather be called Bella screamed to the intercom.

"Jamie! Jamie! JAMIE! It's breakfast time, SO BRING ME MY BREAKFAST!" she screamed more.

I just answered with a sleepy "hmmm" and went to get ready. I dressed in A Black long-sleeved shirt and gray pants and prepared breakfast. I picked up Bella's Salmon and brought it to the poolside where she was watching Daphne and Astoria do a failure of an attempt to do synchronized swimming. After all even if they are twins they tend to argue more than synchronize. Bella was dressed in a Black revealing dress with matching shades and heels showing of her so called "curves" and her hair was curled to the point where everything just fell messily which she thinks as sexy.

"JAMIE!" Bella yelled once more and I rushed to give her breakfast. "Is this Norwegian Salmon I asked for, cause I need my Omega-3's?" she said as she read about her Salmon diet. 'Yeah, but it could only do so little for you' I thought but on the outside I just smiled slightly and answered "Only the best." And she answered, "hmm, I can tell. It caused a fortune to buy these from Norwegia." That wasn't even correct grammar at all because she purchased it from Norway where Norwegians live, honestly.

"What are you doing here? Get to work." Said Bella once more in a shrill voice that she had. "Bella," I said "I can't go to work since I have a big test to study for." Then Bella responded "Jamie, people got to school to get smarter so they could get a job. You already have a job, so it's like skipping a step." She finished and smiled at me sweetly which was very fake. I just continued to stare at her and left to go to school. I was passing by the gardens when suddenly the sprinkles turned on and then Bella yelled not to touch it because the yard looks a little bit brown. Honestly we should be conserving water and we're in bloody England, its always raining. So I went on my Dad's old car, which was a bit beat up and made my way to the diner.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

I am currently in the middle of finishing the second chapter of A Cinderella Story: Harry Potter Style, but I need some help. If you would remember both Sam and Austin had pen names in the movie and I need some suggestions of what Jamie and Draco's pen names should be. Please feel free to PM me or if you do not have an account in fanfiction place it in the reviews. I would be very grateful for your help Thank You!


	3. Part II

A Cinderella Story: Harry Potter Style

**Thank you for those who reviewed in my Author's Note, it was great help and I wouldn't be able to post this chapter without you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or A Cinderella Story. The pen names of Draco and Jamie belong to HP4evah and DRARRY 100.**

**Warnings: FemHarry, OOC, and Plot similar to A Cinderella Story**

I made my way to the parking lot of what used to be Prongs' Hideaway. Since Bella now owned the Hideaway she decided to rename it and change it to the point that it was unrecognizable. The Hideaway was now called Death Eaters' Circle and it looked much more different than before. The former red and gold exterior was now changed to mainly silver and green with hints of black. The Baseball posters and Dad's favorite Baseball saying and the bright yellow walls of the Interior was covered to a tasteless shade of green wallpaper with dull designs. Then on top of the wallpaper was a giant pink clock, which looked very much out of place. The yellow waitress uniforms with red lines running through the collar, sleeves, and end of the skirt with a white apron was changed to weird looking green cardigan with a black skirt and instead of plain, comfortable flats you were supposed to where silver roller skates. Among the waitresses only Pomona and the other two new waitresses Septima and Sybill wore the new uniform and Minerva refused to wear the new uniform and stuck to the old one. Also Hagrid had a new uniform instead of the old white chef's shirt it was changed to black with a green edges and buttons.

I made my way towards the staff room and put on my uniform of Black shirt and pants along with a silver apron but sadly I had to wear the skates as well. I placed my school bag on the edge of the countertop where I could read and study when I'm not cleaning tables. I saw my other co-workers doing their best at their job and Minerva telling Hagrid that he had cooked too much Salmon. We apparently had an all Salmon menu because of Bella's diet and it was disgusting, I mean Salmon Pudding who would want to eat that. Then when Hagrid gave the food to Pomona she slipped on her skates and fell with the food and Hagrid made the gesture of a Baseball umpire and yelled safe while Minerva winced. I also saw some of our loyal customers like Mr. Diggle who was giving his order to Minerva who dictated it from memory. Even if the diner underwent some changes well a lot of changes it still felt like home.

I did my job of picking up the used dishes and placing them at the sink and cleaning tables when Minerva approached me.

"Jamie, what are you doing here?" she said.

"Cleaning because Bella will scold me." I said as I continued to pick up dishes.

"I couldn't care less about that damn Bellatrix, You have to go to school now." She said once more.

"But…" I said but was cut-off by Minerva.

"Go to school, your Dad would want you to study instead of working here, I'll handle Bella and her terrible hair." Minerva said pushing me towards the staff room. I giggled then sighed and changed back to my normal clothes and picked up my bag and book and rode my car to go to school. Along the way I picked up Ron since Hermione was already at school doing her job as the Library assistant. When I got to Ron's house which was affectionately named as "The Burrow" I saw Ron making his way to my car and I saw him wearing bright red clothes and chunky jewelry that he thought made him look cool but honestly it didn't work at all especially his hair was clashing with his hat. I convinced him to change and he made his way to the car once more wearing normal clothes, Thank God. I also greeted Mr. Weasley who told me that a Mercedes was a man's best friend and got mad at Ron for complaining about the poor state of my car and reminded him of the Ford Anglia that he crashed.

-o-o-o-o-o-

We got to Beauxbatons High and were looking for a parking space. We found one and we were supposed to park there when Pansy Parkinson and her cronies Tracy Davis and Millicent Bulstrode swerved to it first.

"You know Pansy wants me so bad." Ron remarked to me.

"When did you ever talk to her?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"In my mind, Jamie, in my mind." Ron responded.

"You could do so much better than Pansy, even in your mind." I told him. Honestly could he not see that Hermione is head over heels in love with him, ah the cliché saying of Love is Blind or rather in this case The Man is blind and would never see it unless you placed it in front of his face with blinding lights. Then he found another parking spot by it when Draco Malfoy along with his band of nitwits Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott parked on it as well. I also made a comment to Ron about Draco and Pansy being meant to find each other and the amount of ego in their relationship when Theodore Nott yelled, " Diner Girl, can I get Sandwich to go, thanks." I didn't even know they knew me so Ron and I went to find a new parking spot and found one on the other side of the parking lot.

Ron and me met Hermione by the hallway and we were walking towards our lockers when Daphne and Astoria came running by us towards Pansy.

"Hey Pansy!" they yelled and greeted her and then Pansy waved and walked away from them. When Pansy and her cronies passed by us, we heard their conversation.

"Why do we tolerate them again?" Pansy asked.

"Because they gave you an Armani dress." Said Millicent.

"Because you're so nice and always giving to others." Tracey said wryly. Then they laughed as they continued to make their way through.

"Come on Jamie," Hermione said as she tugged my hand and Ron's. "We have to go now." She continued.

I just followed her until I heard my phone ringing signifying that there was a text message.

"Wait guys I'll follow you later." I said smiling.

"Oh don't worry Jamie, we understand. GO! You're admirer awaits." Ron said as he dragged Hermione away and I waved goodbye and sat on the edge of the fountain. Thinking that it was Hermione who was supposed to say that line.

'_Hey how are you? And why are you not talking to Me.'- Dragon05_

_I smiled and answered 'I just talked to you a while ago, and I'm fine and happy.'-JamSportsfan1018_

'_Hey, What do you see right now?'-Dragon05_

'_Why don't you go first.'- JamSportfan1018_

'_I see that Mr. Quirrell is very much paranoid about Vampires'-Dragon05_

I looked up to see Mr. Quirrell walking towards the main building and saw that he was wearing a necklace with Garlic and whenever he heard a loud noise he threw Garlic at that direction and yelled "Be Gone!" I laughed and replied to Dragon.

'_Hahahaha'-JamSportsfan1018_

'_I want to hear that laugh, when do you think we could meet?'-Dragon05_

I blushed and looked up to see if any guy was texting on his phone cause there might be a chance that he may be Dragon but there was so many. Then I heard the bell ring and I hurriedly left to go to class hoping that Dragon would get my message.

Unknowingly behind Jamie was a young man named Draco Malfoy who had just received a message that made him smile.

'_Soon enough'- JamSportsfan1018_

-o-o-o-o-o-

It was Free Period and I was in the library chatting with Dragon on the computer.

'_So how's your day so far?' –Dragon05_

'_Oh the usual, I get an excessive amount of work from my step-mom and my sisters don't do anything, you?'-JamSportsfan1018_

'_The same, Father dictating my life that I should continue playing Football so that I may get in to Durmstrang and school is not helping a lot since my friends are more of acquaintances.'- Dragon05_

'_Hey Dragon, do you think we've ever met?'- JamSportsfan1018_

Then Jamie noticed the time and made her way home using her car and continued the messaging at home. She was at her computer when Dragon replied at the exact time.

'_Well there are over 5,000 people in this campus.'- Dragon05_

'_That cuts a lot of people from the whole population of England doesn't it' –JamSportsfan1018_

'_Hmmm, that it does…you are a girl, right?' –Dragon05_

'_Yes I'm a girl. Have you told your Dad about Hogwarts yet?' –JamSportsfan1018_

'_Father, no. He doesn't even know that I want to be a writer.'_

_-Dragon05_

'_My Dad always told me to achieve my dreams.'-JamSportsfan1018_

'_Well Father was never like that. It was always about me taking Law in Durmstrang.'-Dragon05_

'_Hey its 2am, we've been talking for hours. We should sleep now.'-JamSportsfan1018_

'_Wait, meet me in the middle of the Dance Floor at 11pm on the day of the Dance. I'll be waiting…'-Dragon05_

He's inviting me to see him in the Dance; I stared dumbly at the computer. I honestly did not see that coming.

**I once again thank those who helped me with this chapter. I'll try my best to update as much as possible so that I may finish this before It is Fate who makes our Choices.**


	4. Part III

A Cinderella Story: Harry Potter Style

**Thank you to those who supported and read my story and to my sister who claims to be my editor-in-chief. **

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter or A Cinderella Story.**

**Warnings: same as the previous chapters**

I made my way to school normally and met Hermione and Ron along the way. Even if I looked fine there was a storm brewing in my mind, so during Lunch I shared the little information that I received with my friends.

"He did what?! He asked you to the Dance?!" yelled Hermione who was acting unlike her usual self.

"Its not a big deal Hermione, honestly." Ron said with his usual ignorance.

"Ronald! This is a big deal! This is love that comes once in a lifetime." Hermione gushed happily as if she was doing a talk show in front an audience and you would see pink hearts flying around her.

"Guys, don't make a big deal of it" I said softly, "How about we go to the Baseball pitch so I can do something while you two continue your lovers' spat." I finished and smirked as they both turned beat red and try to argue with me. Then as we were making our way to the baseball pitch I remember one memory when Dad was still alive.

_Jamie was playing with Ron and Hermione in the park while James Potter, Arthur and Molly Weasley, and Jane and Michael Granger were watching them by the benches. The children were playing in the slide that looked like a castle and they were acting like royalty. Ron was a prince while Hermione and Jamie were princesses._

"_My dear princess, I shall save you from that tower." Said a 5-year-old Ron from the bottom of the slide._

"_Which princess will you save?" asked Jamie._

"_I shall save Princess Hermione from the tower." said Ron._

_So little Ron climbed up the slide and approached Hermione and not knowing what his actions meant kissed her right on the lips. From the benches, James and Arthur were laughing out loud while Jane and Molly were giggling and Michael looked Horror-struck at his princess being kissed by a boy. Then Michael turned to James and said, "I don't know why you're laughing so hard but if there was a boy who would kiss Jamie, I don't know what you would do."_

_James stopped laughing and thought of an annoying boy who would approach his baby girl, kiss her hand, give her flowers, date her, kiss her, marry her, and have a baby who would be his grandchild. He turned so red in anger and then paled and fainted. Then the rest of the parents watched him fall to the ground while Michael was smirking._

Jamie shook her head and wiped her eyes, she really did miss her Dad. So she just went to get a bat while Ron and Hermione set-up the pitching machine since none of them can pitch decently.

"So Jamie, about the dance?" Hermione asked while feeding a ball the pitching machine.

"What about it?" I said as I hit the ball.

"Well Jamie, this chance only comes once in a lifetime. For all we know this Dragon won't wait for you forever." Said Ron in his few prophetic moments as he jumped away from the ball that I hit.

"Well he could just forget about me and move on." I said as I hit the ball harder.

"Come on Jamie, Its been a year since you met the man in that Hogwarts chat room. The least you could do is get to know him." Hermione said as she fed another ball into the machine.

Then I heard my phone ring and saw the one calling was Bella. I hesitantly put the bat down and answered the phone.

"Hello" I said.

"JAMIE! JAMIE! SOME LITTLE BEAST ATE ALL MY SALMON! I NEED MORE SALMON! AND PICK UP MY LATTE FROM THE CAFÉ!" Bellatrix yelled through the phone as I held it as far as it can from my ear.

"Well, wasn't that nice?" asked Hermione sarcastically.

"Why do you keep up with her anyway? Asked Ron.

"No Bellatrix, No money for Hogwarts." I said as I readied the bat.

"Well that sucks." Ron said as he fed a ball to the machine

"Tell me about it." I said as I readied to hit the ball. Then the Baseball came towards me and I imagined Bella's face in it. Then I gave it a large swing and it ended up in the football field across. It landed on a guy's head that was apparently Seamus Finnegan, as I looked closer, he was apparently kicking the ball towards Dean Thomas.

"Sorry!" I yelled across the field.

"No worries, he was on a sugar rush anyway!" yelled Dean.

"Come on guys…" I told Hermione and Ron.

"Not until you agree to go to the Dance and meet Dragon." Hermione said.

"Fine, I'll go." I said as we were going towards the gates.

But what Jamie didn't notice was there was a pair of silver eyes watching her amazed that she was able to hit a ball that far.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

I made my way to the Café that makes the latte that Bellatrix really likes. I was in the line for ordering when someone cleared his throat and said "What could I do for you today?"

I looked up and saw Draco Malfoy wearing the standard café uniform and was manning the cashier.

"Yeah I'll have one Mocha Latte to-go please." I said.

"Your name?" he asked.

"Jamie"

"Well, I'll just call you when your order is ready." He said. I just nodded my head and went to sit on a booth near the door.

While I was watching the people pass by, Daphne and Astoria made a spectacular entrance by banging the door open, nearly hitting a lot of people in the way, and crashed into the cashier where Draco was staring at them.

"Hi Draco, we are really hungry…"Astoria started.

"So we really want to order two slices of cake." Daphne finished after shoving her sister out of the way.

Draco just continued staring at them and then shook his head and went to get their order.

"Wow girls, great entrance." I couldn't help but say to my older stepsisters.

"Who are you, our probation officer?" Daphne said.

"Whatever, Mom wants you home now." Astoria said as she and sister went to look for a booth to stay in.

I just sighed and got up to get my order when I heard that my order was finished. I got the latte and went on my car and went back home.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Bella, here's your Latte." As I served the latte that I bought a while ago to Bella who was in sunbathing.

"Oh Jamie, you have a shift later for the diner." Bella said as she continued reading about her diet.

"But Bellatrix, today's the day of the dance…" I was able to say before she cut me off.

"Jamie, you need to work in order to get the things you want. So you would work tonight to get your money for Pigfarts, I do not know why James saddled me with you. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A BURDEN!" Bellatrix said. "Now you may leave." She finished.

I just nodded my head and made my way to the Diner. Even if Bellatrix did not like me it still hurt to be called a burden even if you're not.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

I was busy cleaning the countertop when Pomona and yelled "Hey Jamie can you take the orders of those in the back?"

I turned to see that it was Draco, Pansy, and the rest of their gang. I turned to complain to Pomona and yelled "But Pomona!" however that went unheard since everyone was so busy.

I just went to get their order.

Pansy turned to me and said, "Well, well if it isn't Diner Girl, We'll want to order something that is none of these salmon infested dishes?"

"Well, you could get a drink?" I asked rather than said.

"Then I'll have an Earl Grey tea." Pansy said.

"Make that three." Tracey added. So I went and got their tea, however there was quite a commotion going on in that booth while I was preparing the tea and when I came back only Draco was left.

"I'll pay for it…" He said.

"Don't worry about it" I replied before taking the tea back. He just stood there before he left. I sighed and went back to cleaning the countertop, he really is hot but he wouldn't ever notice me.

Then the door slammed open and came in Ron who was in a Zorro outfit and Hermione who was in a Flamenco outfit, it was really cute that they matched each other. But the happiness was cut off when Ron opened his big mouth.

"Who are you going as, the janitress?" Ron asked.

"Ronald, that comment was offending! However Jamie, is that what you're wearing to the dance?" Hermione said.

"I'm not going." I said.

Both their heads turned towards me and said "WHAT?!"

"But Jamie, you said you were going to." Ron said.

"Yeah I can't, cause Bella said I had to stay here and work." I said.

"Well I don't care about Bella, you should go." Minerva said as she was walking towards us.

"Yeah so she can meet her secret admirer." Hermione said as she smiled.

"What secret admirer? The one who sends you love letters?" Minerva asked excitedly.

"Those are emails." I replied.

"If a boy takes the time to write you something that nice those are love letters." Minerva concluded.

"But I still can't go to the dance." I said sadly.

"Don't worry dear, we'll cover for you." Pomona said as Hagrid nodded along with her.

"But I don't have a costume." I said.

"Don't worry dearie, I might have a perfect one for you. Minerva said.

So Minerva, Hermione, Ron, and me made our way to Minerva's house and sat in the living room where Minerva brought out a big white box.

"This was your Mother's, James had a hard time dealing with her death so he left the most important things that Lily owned with me, this was the dress she used in the masquerade."

I opened the box and gasped. Inside was a beautiful white gown that was a tube and had diamonds scattered in the top half. The dress flared at the waist and reached the floor. Together with it was a pair of beautiful white heels and a half mask that would cover my eyes. The mask was covered in white cloth and has embroidered designs on it. I almost cried when I realized that this belonged to my mother since I don't remember her that much.

I turned to Minerva and said "Thanks Minerva."

Then we made our way to school for the dance. Right now it was 10:30 and we were standing on top of the staircase.

"Its time to face the Music." I whispered to myself and I started to descend down the stairs after Ron and Hermione.


End file.
